Littlepaw
Littlepaw ''' is a small, gray and white tabby tom with amber eyes. Description Appearance :Littlekit is well... little, hence his name. He was the runt of his litter and is very small. :More coming soon Character : Abilities : Biography Childhood :Littlekit is born to Featherflight and Fernclaw, along with Fernkit and Pearkit. Littlekit is the runt of the litter, and his mother worries he won't make it through his first night, as he is weak. But he proves her wrong and does on, getting stronger as the days turn to weeks. :A moon after being born, appearing unnamed, but having the nickname "Skippy", Skippy stands underneath his uncle, Sandtail, when he comes into the nursery for a visit. He begs to see his father, but seems to forget about it later. :Featherflight gives him the name Littlekit, due to his small size. Littlekit and his brother and sister are about to leave the nursery for the first time when the news of their fathers death comes. Littlekit isn't really sad, knowing he's still alive somewhere, with StarClan. :After his father is buried, Featherflight allows her kits to leave the nursery. His siblings go right up to cats, and attack everything in sight, but Littlekit is left behind, overwelmed by the big world. He trips a few warriors before bolting back to the nursery in terror. :There he meets another kit in the den named Minnowkit. Right from the start, Littlekit forms a strong bond with his new friend. His mother wanted him to be more open and bold like Pearkit and Fernkit, but Minnowkit liked him for who he was, even if that meant he was quiet and a little skittish. :They then decide to work together on meeting new cats. They go over to talk to Fernkit, who acts like his normal weird self, and then they take a break. They are taken back to the nursery when FlameClan barges into their camp and the war is back on. :Littlekit and Minnowkit are both worried about the war and play with a feather for a little bit to settle down. Bloomfur's kitting starts. Littlekit and Pearkit hurry out of the nursery to find Featherflight to help. :Bloomfur's kitting goes wrong. She loses too much blood and passes. Littlekit feels bad for her four healthy kits, Hemlockkit, Dockkit, Frostkit, and Shadowkit. Shadowkit is rumored to be 'cursed' because she was the last kit Bloomfur bore, so it was thought she caused her mothers death. Littlekit doesn't believe it to be true though. :Littlekit and Minnowkit later play with a moss-ball. :More Coming soon Adulthood : Afterlife : Lineage '''Mother: : Featherflight: Living Father: : Fernclaw: Living Brother: : Fernkit: Living Sister: : Pearkit: Living Aunts: : Duskfrost: Deceased : Yewkit: Deceased Uncles: : Duskwing: Deceased : Sandtail: Living Cusions : Grayfrost: Living : Redheart: Living : Albatrossflight: Living : Morningpaw: Living : Creekfrost: Living : Talonfang: Living : Breamkit: Living : Whitekit: Living : Wispkit: Living Grandfathers: : Shadedleaf: Deceased : Thunderstorm: Deceased Grandmother: : Vipersong: Deceased :Autumnfall: Deceased Relationships Family : Friends Minnowkit: :Coming soon :::Coming soon Love interest : Rivals : Peers : Other : Quotes Trivia *He was going to be a solid gray cat before, but I wanted a gray and white one more so I changed his appearance. *Littlekit and Minnowkit's song is "Back to You" by Wild <3 *Littlepaw's warrior name might be Littlefoot. Images Life Pixels Other Category:Toms Category:Kit Category:ScorchClan Cats Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14 Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Apprentice